1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus, a test apparatus, a receiving method and a test method.
2. Related Art
A device (DDR-SDRAM or the like) that sends a data signal and a clock signal has been known. A test apparatus testing such device uses a multi-strobe function to test a phase relationship between a data signal and a clock signal.
When a device that outputs a data signal and a clock signal concurrently is tested, a test apparatus needs to be adjusted such that it generates multi-strobes at appropriate timings. However, even after the adjustment is made, if a phase of the clock signal is shifted by jitter, wander, drift or the like, a phase relationship between a data signal and a clock signal is not retained and therefore it is not possible to perform testing accurately.